Before the boom
by MyDimension
Summary: This is a re-take on Rythian and Zoey s Tekkit series from the yogscast! The memories of the events in the old world have always been hazy in Zoey's mind.


**Hi this is my first fanfic so enjoy! please review with what you think of it. There should be more coming but I'm not sure when I will be getting round to it. This is basically Rythian and Zoey's Tekkit sires told with a twist, a big one!**

* * *

Where am I?

_Maybe if you open your eyes you will find out!_

Who are you? And I don't want to open my eyes.

_I am you, and no need to get snappy - it was just a suggestion._

OK, well, do you know how I got wherever I am?

_No I don't. Maybe we can find out, what you do remember?_

I remember… Mushrooms! Lots of them in like some sort of village….. a mushroom village?

_OK, we're getting somewhere, anything else?_

I'm in my mushroom village and there's someone else there. I think they're a guest.

_Do you remember who the guest is?_

No, but he seems nice so I show him around, then he tells me about other people who live near by.

_Do you remember who the people who live nearby are?_

No, I don't think I meet any of them, not properly anyway.

_Can you remember anything else?_

Yes, the guest, he visits more, we talk more and we become good friends, very good friends.

_When is the last time you remember seeing this friend?_

It's dark and I am sitting on a mushroom, he comes and sits next to me, I think he is warning me, and then…then…I can't remember. Something happens and I fall asleep.

_Do you remember what happened when you woke up?_

Flying, destruction, death, fire, no…no my village is burning!

_Good, keep thinking._

How is that good?

_God, just keep thinking will you._

There are two people flying. They're the ones causing the destruction!

_Who are they?_

Not too sure…Wait, it's the person I made friends with. H-he's destroying everything and he's blowing up a house with bombs! He running towards me shouting, 'run'!

_Calm down and think, what then?_

He enters a house and then comes back out. He then flies away while shouting at me, 'run'!

_OK, then what._

I run, I think, I don't know, but I see something in the woods while I run, or not, am I running? Not sure, then…then…

_Then what?_

I can't be!

_Can't be what?_

A nuke goes off, I must be-be dead!

_Are you sure you're dead? _

Yes…no…no. I can smell the fresh air, feel my fingers moving; There's something in my hand, taste something in my mouth not very nice like sick, I can hear, well, you but I'm not sure if that counts and I can see….

_Now are you going to open your eyes?_

No…yes…no, um OK…

_On the count of 3; 1, 2,_

Oh, clouds!

_I didn't say 3! _

Yes but I did. Wait, am I standing on anything?

_Don't think so._

Wow! The clouds are going past fast. I wonder what's down.

_NO! Don't look down!_

Why not?

_Just trust me don't!_

No. I'm looking down.

_DON'T!_

Wow I'm high up! And I am moving fast. I'm flying! Wait, is it just me or is the ground getting bigger?

_Told you not to look down…at least you're definitely alive, for now._

"Wahhh! Okay! Okay! Okay!"

I'm wet… but alive, still alive, ya!

"Um, hello?

Wait. Who was that?

"Hello, hey, w…" o my gosh there's someone over there! "oh, hello"

"Hi, hi Zoey." What he knows my name…is that my name? Must be or he wouldn't call me it, would he? Should I know his name?

_I think so_

"Hi" Just shut up and let me deal with it OK?

_OK, OK._

"Where the hell did you come from?" That is a very good question. I should really get out of the water.

"I don't know, um hi, what just happened?" Maybe he knows something, anything?

"Maybe you were, well, do you remember what happened in the old world?"

"I remember a very evil guy with lots of explosions and my mushrooms! My mushrooms! Where are my mushrooms gone?"

_I thought we just went though all of that._

"Yaa… they're gone, there pretty much gone."

_But you already knew that because of the conversation we just had!_

Shut up! I was just finding out what he knows. "No, Barry!" O my gosh how could I forget Barry! "My prize mushroom!"

"Poor Barry."

_Wow, considerate or what?_

"I have a mushroom, I have a mushroom, I have one mushroom in my inventory"

" OK that's good, that's good."

Ya, it is good! "It's good; it's good I have a mushroom, not going to worry now!"

" OK alright, you ready to kick some ass then?" Wait what? "'Cause the thing is, Duncan and Sjin blew up the world and I don't intend to let them get away with it. So, are you in?" O MY GOSH! Duncan… that rings a bell

_What sort of bell?_

A massive yellow bell that when rung sets off explosions and has a massive note carved into it that is painted black in big bold letters saying **'HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THIS?!'**

_OK, so what is it that this bell rings and what does it have to do with this Duncan?_

It was him, he was the guest, the friend, and the evil man and…

_And what?_

Something else that I can't remember.

_OK, well you should answer this man's questions before he gets worried._

"I'm in yes, will there be money?" what am I agreeing to again?

"No, well we could take money off their cold dead corpses." Wow, pleasant, well at least I remember what I'm agreeing to now. Suddenly I feel really hungry.

"Will there be food?"

"There will plenty of food." Sounds good to me.

" OK I'm in!" I remember his name!

_Finally!_

It's Rythian! He is a mage! I remember Duncan telling me about him!

* * *

**hey thanks for reading! do you get the twist yet? **

***fly into the air and shouts* "see u sucker!" *fly's strate up and hits head on ceiling knocking my self out***


End file.
